Emmett Saturday
Emmett Saturday is a 2016 introduced character, most commonly nicknamed 'Em'. Chosen from the day they were born on a Saturday, they became the successor of Saturday's Child from Monday's Child. Very true to Emmett's destiny, he most certainly is a hard-worker. Unlike his childhood friend, Justin, Emmett stands on the side of Royals in the conflict, but holds an exception to anyone expected to die such as his friend, Jiang. ''Character 'Personality' Emmett is an incredibly hard-worker, there's no doubt about that. He puts his heart and soul into whatever he does, no matter how big or small the task. He absolutely despises laziness, and usually gets rather worked up when witnessing it, making him very difficult to get along with all the time. Everyone gets lazy from time to time, so being friends with Emmett means you have to be prepared for him to get annoyed with you at times. Once Emmett has started something, he'll see it through to the end. Not only does he work the hardest, but he's not a quitter. This is somewhat a bad trait as well as a good one since it means he'll never move onto something new until he's finished what he's doing. Trying to stop him also ends with his annoyance towards you. He's very judgmental of other people, although this is something he recognizes himself, and tries to keep to a minimum. He doesn't like people who take what they have for granted. In this way, he holds a large dislike towards Rebels, finding their route of dealing with their destinies to be one of cowardice - this does not apply to all Rebels of course, but he views a lot of them like this. Tradition and passion are two things Emmett holds very close to him. He does see that people shouldn't do things they aren't passionate about - unless it's necessary to do them. He remains passionate in everything he does, and it fuels his hard-working spirit but understands not everyone can do the same. The only thing he asks for is that people work hard and do their best and don't quit part way. Tradition is something he's incredibly passionate about, and values very highly. He believes it's where they all came from and views it as something to not be thrown away carelessly. He follows tradition almost religiously and stands firm in his beliefs. 'Interests' :''Dares In a game of Truth or Dare, Emmett will always pick the dare. His nature to always do his best makes him somewhat easy to predict, and he's always going to take up a challenge. Dare him to do something and he'll do it. Unless it's illegal. :Dancing It really isn't Emmett's thing, but Justin thinks Emmett is really good. Because of this, Emmett continues learning to dance. Often these two have a lot of fun dancing together. :Drama Emmett's love of performing is probably the thing he's most passionate about in the world. He adores the stage and he adores the audience. He pours everything he has into becoming better at performing, and seeing people appreciate his hard work is the best thing in the world. :Singing With a beautiful voice, Emmett loves to sing. He's been singing since he was little, and even took singing lessons. Although he pours his heart and soul into everything, this is truly another of his passions. Drama still wins though. :Video Blogging Even before attending Ever After High, Emmett began blogging, very much in preparation for the future. While he does a lot of updates, he also does general questions, story times, as well as posting parkour videos. His favourites to post are short skits, very movie like in style. 'Appearance' Emmett has an incredibly roguish appearance and somewhat sticks out a little. Although he does wear the Ever After High style, he still looks quite untidy compared to a lot of others. Despite hating laziness, he finds it in him to actually be lazy about one thing - his hair. He has a mop of reddish brown hair which sticks up in all sorts of silly ways. He has little freckles over his cheeks. Matching his slightly tanned skin tone, he has incredibly bright blue eyes that stand out quite vibrantly, and are the first thing most people notice. ''Fairytale – Monday's Child :''Main Article: Monday's Child '' 'How do they feel about their story? Although his role is short, Emmett has very strong feelings about his story and everything surrounding it. He knows that to fulfill his destiny he'll be working hard for the rest of his life - a drawback from having such a short part. He'd never admit it, but he holds some hatred towards the story for this, since most people will just live their story and then they can do whatever they like. Emmett can still choose what he wants to do, but he has a burden of working hard his whole life. He somewhat feels like it's unfair but doesn't let this on. He believes many people have to commit things against their morals, or do awful things against just their character in general as their destiny. Even if his tells him to work hard his whole life, he has much more freedom. He feels people who eventually have an end to their destiny are being unfairly rebellious, and disrespectful to the people who played the destinies out before them. Emmett's stance slowly changes on this after meeting Lo Xiang who doesn't die herself, but her friend, Jiang Hua, dies in the story instead. He slowly begins seeing the other side, especially when it comes to people destined to die, but still holds up being a Royal. History '''Childhood Being born on a Saturday came as a blessing to the White family. His family lived in a town, just a hop, skip and a jump away from Book End. It was somewhat unknown, due to being close to Book End, but not having Ever After High right outside it. Emmett's family were just regular people who happened to have a child on Saturday. It was around when he was 2 that his family was offered to send Emmett to Ever After High when he was older as the successor of the Saturday's Child. The destiny came with recognition but also some money and the chance to send their son to a really good school. Naturally Emmett's parents took the chance. Unlike the other successors to the Monday's Child rhyme, Emmett and Justin were lucky enough to both be chosen. They eventually met when Justin was 5 and Emmett was 6, and they became good friends. To this day, they remain friends, and since then Emmett has learnt sign language to help communicate with Justin who is deaf. 'First Day At Ever After High' Justin and Emmett both attend together in the same year, and due to a request on Justin's part, the pair share a dorm room. Their first day is very uneventful though. 'Legacy Day' Justin doesn't sign the Book of Legends but neither does Emmett. After Legacy Day, Emmett seems somewhat testy. The rest of that day, he even seems to snap at Justin, making their friendship a little awkward for a short while. Emmett seems to take big issue with the events of Legacy Day. ''Relationships 'Family' :''Dad - Bryan White Emmett gets along pretty well with his dad. The two are very close, and although they share no interests, his dad always asks him about school when he goes home. They keep in regular contact through their MirrorPhones as well. :Mum - Gemma White Emmett is a total mummy's boy! Ever since he was little, he adored his mum and looked up to her as if she was the best person in the world. He practically tells his mum everything, and used to love dancing with her, especially when he stood on her feet when he was still little. Since then, Emmett now dances with Justin, believing that dancing seems very special to him, even more so that Justin enjoys it. Emmett and his mum both keep in regular contact too, and even go on camera a lot. The number of selfies Emmett sends to his parents is unbelievable. :Younger Sister - Bethany "Beth" White Not much younger than Emmett, Beth looks up to her brother. As he did things, Beth often followed him around, much like a lost puppy. It was somewhat endearing, and Emmett took it upon himself to protect his sister. She began joining in with his hobbies, and she also gets along with Justin. :Younger Brother - Andrew "Andy" White Andy is quite a fierce young brother, and seems to always be up for challenging Emmett. Their age gap is quite a bit wider - 5 years - but Andy seems to think he is a better brother. Emmett welcomes the challenge. :Younger Sister - Elizabeth "Liz" White Andy's twin, Liz is a lot quieter. She pretty much sticks to him like glue. Emmett enjoys treating Liz to ice creams and treats when he can, but finds himself chased off by Andy. 'Pet(s)' Unlike a lot of the students, Emmett does not own a pet. 'Romance' Currently Emmett has no one he is romantically interested in. Although rumours say that people think he's interested in Justin, this would prove to be false. The pair simply see each other as siblings. 'Best Friends Forever After' :Justin Monday Childhood friends and roommates, Justin and Emmett are rarely seen apart. Seeing them apart usually means something has happened but it's not always the case. They both seem to enjoy each other's company, and due to Justin being deaf, they can communicate much easier than most. Emmett usually puts all his effort into his friendships, but Justin is the most important person to him. For Justin, he learnt how to sign just to make things easier on them. Things sometimes seem tense between them due to the differences on opinion with the Royal-Rebel conflict, but they stick by each other in the end. 'Friends' :Jiang Hua Emmett doesn't agree in pitying people, so he tries his best not to show Jiang pity - especially since she also asked him not to. He feels somewhat sad for Jiang. He actually met Jiang by chance, who didn't enter Year One, and rather started in Year Two. He'd met her at the start, but then became closer after he discovered her situation from Lo. Emmett understands Jiang's position, and although she's a Royal, her destiny is to be separated from the one she loves, and then die shortly after uniting. He feels that destiny is cruel, and not just to Jiang, but also Lo. Instead, he insists on making Jiang smile, and always does silly stuff to make sure she's happy. It would not be a lie to say Emmett has a bit of a crush on Jiang. :Lo Xiang Lo and Emmett were originally enemies essentially. When they first met, nothing was wrong until the Royal-Rebel conflict became a thing. Butting heads as a Royal and Rebel, the two saw each other as stubborn and rude, and felt the other was wrong and they were right. Eventually, with Jiang's help, Emmett actually saw Lo's side of the argument, and even slowly agreed. Lo was less inclined to agree with Emmett, but it did stop the arguing, and the two actually became friends. After becoming friends, they actually realized how much they have in common. Lo is much like Emmett when it comes to doing something. He appreciates her desire to see things to the end, although he finds her laziness frustrating. The pair have a habit of doing dares together. :Obsidian Tunnel As both members of the all-male acaspella group, these two both spend a fair bit of time together. The two get along rather well, but their interactions mostly involve the group. 'Acquaintances' :Aroha Kotiro Emmett isn't sure what they are. They met at the club Dance Class, and his attitude apparently annoyed her. Since then, he has avoided her which quickly becomes a hard task to do as they both still attend the club. The two haven't had many interactions, but they always end in Emmett feeling awkward. To make this awkwardness worse, Aroha seems to treat him very differently when they are both on the Swim Team together. He isn't sure if he wants to avoid her or get to know her. 'Rivals' Emmett sees a lot of people as his rivals, specifically anyone in the drama industry since Emmett desires to enter it so badly. He doesn't have anyone he'd outright call a rival though. 'Enemies' There's no one Emmett outright hates or would consider an enemy. Although Emmett dislikes laziness, quitters, and usually doesn't get along with Rebels, he can't say anyone is his enemy. ''Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule Emmett receives some of the best grades in all his classes, and almost puts extra time into studying for every single one. Part of him wishes he could hold back on the studying, but there was one time his grades went down because he didn't study once, and since then he can't help himself. Emmett obviously takes all the compulsory classes but due to having such a vague destiny about working hard, he has no classes to take required of his story. Due to this, he is able to take some additional classes of his choice. 'Classes Taken' *Chemythstry *Dance Class-ic *Drama *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Muse-ic Class *Science and Sorcery Clubs 'All-Male Acaspella Group' While attending with Obsidian, Emmett attends as frequently as he can. With such a wide range of singing capabilities, Emmett fits right in with the others in the group. 'Dance Class' He attends alongside Jiang and Justin. He really enjoys this class, more for their company than the dancing. He still puts a lot of effort into it, but he feels he has the ability to be a little more fun-loving in this class and usually acts somewhat silly. This is where he originally meets Aroha and the two don't really get along. 'Muse-ic Lessons' He plays acoustic guitar. 'Swim Team' Yet another place he seems to bump into Aroha, but she seems less harsh on him here. Emmett works his hardest in this club, always aiming to improve his times. He hasn't quite clicked that this is the reason Aroha prefers him in the Swim Team. He gets along well with the team, and always cheers others on, trying to encourage everyone to better themselves. 'The Rhyming Association Emmett attends with Justin, enjoying spending time with others who have short parts to play. Song Themes TBA Tropes *''TBA'' Trivia *Emmett's real surname is actually White, so he is really named Emmett White, however took on the surname Saturday with the destiny. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, Emmett surprisingly embodies Anger the most heavily. He is definitely prideful, but he is easily hateful towards things he dislikes, and has no issues with showing it. AUs '''Dangan Ronpa Emmett in this universe is somewhat different due to attending Hope's Peak. His talent would be the SHSL Stage Actor, and he has likely worked hard to get there. In Hope's Peak, he would be a lot more harsh on certain people, especially SHSL Good Lucks. Instead of seeing Rebels as cowards, he would see SHSL Good Lucks as people mooching off of the school. He believes that he worked his hardest to get in, while these people only win a lottery. In a game, he's so likely to die very early on. It's not that he'd be an easy victim, but he'd be very easily affected by motives, and there's no doubt he would be a Chapter One or Two murderer. He would likely try to hide the fact he murdered out of shame but eventually confess due to guilt. 'Harry Potter' Emmett most definitely is a Hufflepuff! There's no doubt about Emmett valuing hard work and it's clearly one of the things people notice about him first. Sorting him into another house is near impossible, although he could also be a Slytherin if one thought about it. While also being a Hufflepuff, he is Muggleborn, with no knowledge of magic prior to attending Hogwarts. ''Quotes *''TBA ''Gallery'' Kira_emmettdesign.jpg|Design Ideas by me Kira_emmettsketch.jpg|First Sketch by me Category:Emmett Saturday Category:English Category:Monday's Child Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Characters